


Stand as One by babs

by babs



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babs/pseuds/babs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel is willing to sacrifice everything for his teammates and friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand as One by babs

This was *so* not good news. Jack could sense it as the head of the village approached with his entourage in tow. He tightened the grip on his weapon.

"Daniel?"

"Kneel," Daniel ordered them. "Trust me. Kneel."

"You heard him," Jack said. He nodded to Teal'c and Carter. They got to their knees along with Daniel.

"Jack," Daniel whispered.

Not taking his eyes off the natives, Jack got down on his knees and waited.

"Polluters, blasphemers of the sacred path!" The headman spat on the ground in front of Jack.

Jack opened his mouth and clicked it shut as he glanced sideways at Daniel.

"Who speaks for you?"

"Nice feathers," Jack said, pointing with his chin to the elaborate cloak the headman wore. "I guess that would be me."

The man took three steps closer until Jack was forced to lean back to look up at him.

"We demand payment."

"Didn't bring my MasterCard along on the trip," Jack said. "I..."

"I am the speaker for my clan," Daniel interrupted. "Please forgive my companion. He is rash."

"So I see," the headman responded. He turned towards Daniel. Beside him, Jack felt Teal'c tense. "He does not appear to be a man of reason."

"He...he is a man of action first and foremost," Daniel said. He bowed forward, touching his forehead to the ground before straightening. "I am Daniel Jackson, and these are my companions. Colonel Jack O'Neill, Captain Samantha Carter, and Teal'c. We are explorers from the planet Earth."

"Rise," the headman ordered. "You may call me Teluca."

Jack got to his feet and allowed himself a mental head shake. Trust Daniel to make new friends within a minute or two.

"There is the matter of payment for your pollution of the sacred way," Teluca demanded.

"Pollution?" Jack asked. He glanced at his teammates before turning to Teluca. "We didn't pol..."

"He *is* rash." Teluca turned to Daniel once more.

"I'm afraid we don't understand," Daniel explained. He held out his hands to the side in a gesture Jack recognized as conciliatory. "We came through the Stargate, the Chaa'pa'I, and came directly to the village."

"The sacred way," Teluca nodded. He pointed to their boots. "Pollution."

"Ah." Daniel began to nod in understanding. He pushed his glasses up with one finger. "We were unaware...but really that's no excuse..." he bent down and began to untie his boots.

"Daniel?" Jack asked. "Mind explaining?"

"Huh?" Daniel looked up from taking off one boot. "Oh yeah, sure. The sacred way--the path from the Stargate to the village." Daniel pointed to the natives' feet, most of them barefoot. "I'm guessing it's forbidden to walk the sacred way wearing shoes."

"So we polluted the path because we weren't what? Barefoot?"

"I see your Colonel O'Neill finally understands the transgression," Teluca said.

"We have to all take off our shoes?" Jack asked Daniel.

Daniel nodded. "Yeah."

"Huh," Jack grunted. "Trust me if they smell your feet after a hike they're gonna be changing that rule pretty quick."

"Jack," Daniel warned.

"I'm just sayin'."

"We apologize for our, uh, pollution."

By the time Jack took off his second boot, Daniel was already speaking rapidly in a language Jack didn't understand. Sounded like the payment Teluca was demanding wasn't going to be much more than their boots and socks. Not too bad, Jack thought. Or not, he amended seconds later.

"Do you stand for your companions?" Teluca asked Daniel.

"I do."

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute. Back up the train." Jack held up a hand and stepped over to Daniel's side. "What do you mean 'you' stand?" He turned to Teluca, "I'm the leader of SG-1. If there is punishment to be dealt with, I take it. I stand for SG-1."

Teluca stared at him. "I fear you would not do, Colonel O'Neill. It will be Daniel Jackson. He has spoken. He has given his word." He motioned to the group of men that now surrounded the team. "Please escort them to the waiting place. We will commence the punishment at the sun's setting."  


* * *

Jack was not a happy camper. No sirree Bob. Not when he and his team were in a...

"What did ol' Tookey call it again, Daniel?"

"The waiting place," Daniel replied. He stood by the barred window, arms crossed over his chest. "Trust me on this, Jack. You're not the man for this punishment."

"I'm the colonel, damn it. That makes it my job." Jack pointed to his jacket. "Right here. This makes it my job."

"DanielJackson," Teal'c's deep voice cut through the tension in the hot room. "Perhaps you should explain the punishment to us."

Trust Teal'c to cut to the chase. Jack took a breath and stepped back.

"Stand. That's it," Daniel explained. "I'm going to need to stand for however long this ritual punishment lasts."

"So what? You go out there and stand for a couple of hours and then we go home?" Jack asked.

A quick flicker of something crossed over Daniel's face, enough to make Jack uneasy.

"I, uh, well, it's a little more complicated than that." Daniel licked his lips.

"Complicated how?" Carter asked before Jack had a chance to.

"It's from sunset to sunrise." He gave them a little shrug and apologetic grin. "Guess we're going to be stuck here overnight."

Jack rubbed a hand on the back of his neck. He knew Daniel's body language well enough to know the other man was holding back. "And?" he demanded. "What else does this 'punishment' require?"

"I can't speak. 'Make no noise,' Teluca said actually. Or the punishment is lengthened."

"Sunset to sunrise on this world will last approximately eight hours," Teal'c said. "DanielJackson is capable of this task."

"That's it?" Jack asked, directing his attention to Daniel who stood with arms crossed over his chest. "You stand, you don't talk, and then we go home?"

"Yeah." Daniel hesitated for a fraction of a second. "At least I think so."

Jack didn't like it. He didn't like it one bit, but their weapons had been taken from them and they weren't due to check in for another twelve hours. He looked out the barred window, into what appeared to be the village square, the shadows beginning to lengthen on the ground.

"It is time, Daniel Jackson," Teluca said from outside the closed door. "Do you stand for your companions?"

"I do," Daniel answered. He looked at each of them in turn, ending with Jack. "I do."

"It is well."

The door opened to show them guards armed with long spears and staffs.

"You will come with me." Teluca motioned for Daniel to step forward.

"See you in eight hours, guys," Daniel said with a brief smile and then walked out the door.  


* * *

Well, this was...embarrassing. He hadn't expected to be stripped down to his underwear. But then again he really should have. After all, it was supposed to be a ritual cleansing. He supposed he should be grateful he wasn't naked. Daniel stared straight ahead as two guards tied his hands behind him. Remembering the barred window in the cell, he hoped that none of his teammates were currently looking out of it, but doubted that wish would come true. At least it was warm, Daniel thought. That was one good thing. He didn't relish the thought of the villagers seeing him exposed, and now with his hands tied behind him he couldn't even cover himself. Not that it would matter. He'd given his word he wouldn't move. He should have asked for clarification on that point. Did it mean he wouldn't be allowed to shift his weight? Shrug his shoulders? Or did it mean he couldn't move from the spot where he stood?

He shifted his gaze to the ground, able to see the white circle that had been drawn around him with some sort of powder. He was pretty sure he was safe as long as he didn't set foot outside that circle or sit down on the ground. Teluca and some of the villagers stood nearby in silence watching and waiting to be sure that Daniel didn't do something to break the promise he'd made. He had to risk it, test it, just to make sure. He needed to know the rules of the game. Daniel shrugged his shoulders and noticed no reaction from the observers. Then he moved one foot forward slowly towards the white powder. Teluca's expression changed, his mouth turning down in a frown, and the guards standing by him tensed.

Okay, going out of the circle, going near the edge would be a very bad idea. And, from the way the guards appeared to clutch their weapons tighter, would mean death.

I can do this, he told himself. I can do this. He thought of Jack, Sam, and Teal'c in the barred room. Not only could he do it, he *had* to do it. The lives of his teammates were at stake.

As unobtrusively as he could, Daniel began to study the buildings surrounding the square. He wished he could get closer to the largest one so he could see the paintings on it. If they would have left him his glasses he might have been able to decipher some of what appeared to be writing. SG-1's march to the waiting place hadn't allowed him much time to look at the village.

"Maya? Aztec? Pre-Columbian definitely," he murmured.

A shout from one of the guards pulled his attention away from the building and Daniel winced as a stone hit his shin.

No talking. Make no noise. Teluca's words came back to him and he bowed his head to show he understood. Okay so maybe trying to study the architecture while he was confined to the circle wasn't a good idea--he never had mastered the art of not talking to himself while he worked. Besides, the lengthening shadows were making it even harder to see.

As Daniel watched, torches were lit around the square and slowly the area began to fill with people. Curiosity seekers? But it seemed no one was paying attention to him yet.

There was a rustling from the ground and an echoing of the same sound from above. Daniel tilted back his head to peer into the darkening sky. He really, really hoped those black-winged whatever-they-weres didn't find humans interesting.  


* * *

"O'Neill," Teal'c said from his position at the barred window, "something is happening."

Jack moved to his side and peered out. The square was now lit by dozens of torches and it appeared as if the whole village had turned out to see Daniel's punishment. "What is going on?"

Carter joined them at the window, trying to avert her eyes from Daniel but still gather information. They may have been teammates, but Jack didn't think Carter had ever seen Daniel standing in his underwear. "It seems almost like a party, a festival," she murmured.

Watching the gathering crowd, Jack had to admit Carter's assessment seemed a valid one. Daniel didn't seem to be in any type of distress, although Jack was sure the man was red from embarrassment to the tips of his toes. "Carter. Teal'c."

"Yes sir?"

"O'Neill?"

"When we get home from this little jaunt not a word to Daniel about his, uh, state of undress."

Carter ducked her head. "I wouldn't, Colonel."

"Nor would I, O'Neill," Teal'c added.

Jack nodded. He turned his full attention back to the square and tilted his head when he heard a rasping noise. Twisting, Jack tried to get a better view of the sky. He caught a glimpse of something black and small and flying, almost as if whatever it was was swarming.

"Tell me those aren't what I think they are," he murmured.

"Bats?" Carter asked. She stood on her tiptoes and peered into the night sky. She shook her head. "Not bats. Insects?"

"Teal'c? You ever see something like this before?"

"I have not," Teal'c answered.

"Holy...Sir! Colonel, the ground."

At the alarm in Carter's voice, Jack looked at the ground near Daniel. It was rippling-that was the best explanation he could think of. A cheer came from the crowd in the square and Jack gripped the bars firmly.

"Tookey--get the hell over here and let us out!" he yelled. When there was no response, he tried shaking the bars. "Teal'c, help me. We have to get Daniel out of there."

Despite Teal'c's added strength, the bars were too sturdy for them to break. They turned together when there was a sound at the door.

"You may observe," someone said from outside the door. "Your word you will not interfere."

Jack looked at Carter and Teal'c and then back out the window. He had no doubt Daniel would be killed if they tried anything at this point. He nodded to his teammates. "Our word," he called back.

"O'Neill?"

"Let's see what happens. Bide our time," Jack said. "Understood?"

"Understood, sir," Carter replied. She left her place by the window reluctantly.

"I understand, O'Neill," Teal'c added. "We will assess the situation."

They stood in a rough triangle as the door opened.

"You will come with us to observe," said the old man who came through the door. "We give our word that no harm will come to you. Do you the same?"

"We do," Jack said. Daniel needed to be here, not standing out in the square with God only knew what coming at him. He was the diplomat of the team, the one who could smooth ruffled feathers.

The answer must have pleased the old man for he nodded and held out a hand to wave them through the doorway.

Jack nodded to Carter and Teal'c and they followed him out of the dimly lit room to the square beyond.  


* * *

Bugs? They were bugs? Okay, bugs. He could handle bugs. Bugs weren't so bad. Yeah, right, Jackson, Daniel thought. He couldn't help it. He hunched up his shoulders and ducked his head as the cloud in the sky came lower.

The ground around his feet began pulsing as the insects from the sky joined those emerging from the sandy ground. Daniel had experienced more than his share of primitive conditions on digs. He'd lived on another planet--surely he could handle a few bugs.

Daniel curled his toes, trying to keep the bugs from crawling onto them. They reminded him of cockroaches. Big, big cockroaches. Maybe they were cockroaches. If he had his glasses he'd be able to see them better. On second thought, maybe seeing them better wasn't what he really wanted to do.

He sucked in a deep breath as the first bug crawled up onto his foot followed by more. Despite his best intentions, he couldn't resist lifting his foot and shaking it, trying to get them off. The gathered crowd let out a sound of displeasure and a few stones were thrown in his direction.

He put his foot back down, immediately regretting lifting it in the first place. He could feel the bugs under his sole and, even though he pushed harder into the sand, it made no difference. Bugs began crawling onto both of his feet until he couldn't see the pale skin any longer.

At least they weren't biting bugs, he reminded himself, but as they began to crawl up his legs Daniel realized they didn't need to bite. Their legs scraped along his skin--it felt as if he were receiving dozens of tiny paper cuts.

"Daniel!"

He dragged his eyes away from the slow black wave crawling over him and looked up to see that Jack, Sam, and Teal'c had been brought into the square.

Daniel straightened at the sound of Jack's voice. He wasn't going to let his friends see him fail. He didn't know how many hours were left, but surely he could focus on something other than the bugs. Daniel thought of the rubbings from P8Y-222 on his desk back at the SGC. He wished he'd been able to finish them before this mission. How did the first page begin? "From sky, from sea..."  


* * *

"Daniel!"

Jack called out his friend's name as the insects crawled up Daniel's legs. He saw Daniel's head raise but he couldn't tell if Daniel was focused on his teammates or not.

"Those...bugs...whatever they are..." Jack motioned towards the circle.

Teluca nodded. "Yes. They will cleanse his impurity."

"Cleanse?" Jack felt his stomach clench.

"How will they do that?" Carter asked when Jack said nothing more.

"They already do," Teluca said and pointed to Daniel.

More families had come out to observe Daniel's punishment and there was now enough torchlight to show dark spots in the sand surrounding Daniel--dark spots that were not insects but blood.

Jack could see the blood on Daniel's bare legs, left behind as the insects moved higher en masse. "Cleansing means he bleeds to death?" Jack felt Teal'c's hand close around his bicep in warning.

"The cleansing does not kill. Daniel takes no harm from this. He honors us and the sacred way. He honors you, his friends, by standing for you." Teluca spoke in a calm tone, his voice reasonable.

Jack clenched his hands at his sides and turned his attention back to his friend.  


* * *

'OhGod, ohGod, ohGod!' Daniel twisted as some of the bugs made their way under his T-shirt. He could feel them on his stomach. Others crawled on his arms. He could hear them, a clicking sound as they crawled over each other. Concentrating on translations, counting in every language he knew, all of it went out of his head as the bugs continued their slow ascent. He wanted them off, damn it! And it hurt, God, it hurt. He leaned forward slightly and regretted it as more of the creatures took the opportunity to crawl under his T-shirt in back.

He focused his attention on Jack, on Sam, on Teal'c. Jack was saying something to Teluca and Daniel regretted that he couldn't hear the conversation clearly. A moment later, Jack stepped away and stood rigid while he looked at Daniel.

'Don't try anything stupid, Jack,' Daniel thought. Despite wishing desperately for the ordeal to be over, Daniel wanted his teammates to be hurt even less.

The first bug emerged onto his neck from under the T-shirt and Daniel suddenly realized they were going to crawl over his face and head. He screwed his eyes and mouth tightly shut.

'Please, please,' he thought as a mantra.  


* * *

Carter was breathing in gulps and Jack really hoped she wasn't going to throw up. He glanced to his left and she looked up at him and nodded--one soldier to another. She would hold it together.

Jack thought he might just upchuck himself as he watched the bugs crawl over Daniel's face.

"Dan..."

"Be silent," Teluca ordered.

When Jack glared at him, the man continued, "They will soon finish their task. Do not break your friend's concentration."

Concentration? Jack wanted to scream at the native. How the hell could...oh. He looked at Daniel who stood still and recognized the strength of will their teammate was exhibiting. Daniel had not cried out once. Had made no sound, hadn't stepped from the circle or even tried to shake the bugs off. Strength of will indeed. Jack wondered if he would have been able to show the composure Daniel had.

"Hang in there, buddy," Jack whispered and willed his own strength to his friend.  


* * *

The wind was moving through the trees. Daniel could hear it. Dried leaves rustled as the breeze set them dancing. He didn't remember trees though. Jack would have made a comment....nononononono, he couldn't move, he couldn't breathe, he was going to suffocate under the weight of...and now they were in his hair and crawling and...he needed to scream. Had to scream but then they'd get in his mouth and down his throat and eat him alive and...

They were gone. As suddenly as they'd appeared, they were gone. The bugs took flight and cool air hit Daniel's sweat-soaked T-shirt. He opened his eyes and looked down his body, able to see skin, scratched and broken skin, but skin. He thought he saw a bug move across his foot and he pulled it back, only to realize it was nothing more than a shadow cast by one of the torches surrounding the square.

Daniel tilted his head back to look at the sky. There was no sign of the horror that had descended upon him. Stars twinkled in the sky, an orange colored moon hung low, and the sounds of the villagers as they talked and laughed drifted through the air.

The scratches stung, probably from the sweat making its way into the opened skin. He peered more closely at his arm. It didn't appear that any of the scratches were deep. It was as if he'd gone through a bramble patch and gotten scratched up trying to pick berries. Nothing to worry about, just a nuisance.

He curled his toes into the sand trying to warm them. The night air had been pleasantly warm when his punishment had started, but the temperature seemed to have dropped about twenty degrees.

Daniel looked out into the square. The villagers, for the most part, were ignoring him, but there was a young woman. Dark curly hair tumbled down her back--it couldn't be, but it had to be. He wasn't supposed to talk, he knew that, but he needed to reach her, to tell her.

He took a stumbling step towards the edge of the circle, calling for her. "Sha're!"  


* * *

"He must stay in the circle," Teluca said, his tone impassive. "We will not allow him to stray."

Jack clenched his fist and then took a step closer to the circle.

"Daniel!" he called, hoping that Daniel would focus on his voice. He winced when Daniel fell on his knees. "Listen to me. Don't move. You have to stay still." If he could persuade Daniel to remain where he was, on the ground, perhaps they'd have a chance. Damn, he felt helpless in this situation. The odds weren't good, and things appeared to be going from bad to worse.

"Sha're," Daniel said again, his voice breaking.

"No," Jack said sharply. He crouched down, trying to get in Daniel's line of sight. "It's not Sha're. Sha're isn't here." As much as he hated to do it, he needed Daniel focusing on his teammates, and not on his missing wife.

The grief was fresh in Daniel's voice as he called for Sha're one more time. And wasn't that just peachy-keen? He could still hear Daniel telling him he'd be okay a few weeks ago. But it was too soon. Jack, of all people, should have known seeing Sha're again, holding her just born son, wouldn't be something Daniel could just put out of his mind. Hope had been born for a few brief days, only to be shattered when she was taken back by Apophis. It was no wonder a glimpse of a pretty, dark-haired woman would make Daniel think he might have seen his wife once more.

"Jack?"

Daniel turned towards him, apparently focused on his friend.

"Jack?" he asked again.

"Yeah," Jack said. He held out his hands. "No. You have to stay there. Understand?" He didn't like the look Daniel was giving him. It was almost as if Daniel had been drugged. He waited until he got a slow nod. It wasn't what he wanted, but it was going to have to do for now. At least there was some coherence.

"Jack, why do I have to stay here?" Daniel shook his head and began to push himself to his feet. "I'm cold. Aren't you cold?"

'Oh boy,' Jack thought. Wasn't this just getting better and better? He wondered if Daniel even realized he was on his knees in his underwear and on another planet. "I'm okay, buddy." He remembered Daniel's earlier explanation of the ritual and put his fingers to his lips making a shushing noise. "We have to be quiet, remember?" Jack whispered.

"We do?" Daniel blinked at him and smiled as if Jack had lost his mind. "I'm cold. Are you sure you're not cold?"

"Shh. You need to be quiet, okay? We don't want the Jaffa to find us."

Daniel nodded in agreement. "I can be quiet." As Jack watched, Daniel plopped onto his ass and sat cross-legged. "Shh." He put his index finger to his lips and stared at Jack.

Jack nodded and held up his own hand in a universal gesture that meant stay. To his relief, Daniel did.  


* * *

Jack? Jack was here? Daniel squinted past the crouching figure of his friend. Where were Sam and Teal'c? Had something happened to them? Daniel rubbed at his forehead. His head hurt. Had he hit his head and didn't remember? Maybe it was just because he was missing his glasses. He crossed his arms over his belly and frowned as he looked at his bare legs. Blood? Was that blood? How had he...what was he....

He took in a deep breath as memory rushed back. Teluca and the bugs and the circle. Daniel scrambled to his knees when he saw the white line in the sand. He was way too close to the edge. He stood up awkwardly, keeping his eyes fixed on Jack's. Jack looked worried. Daniel gave him a shaky smile. He didn't know how long he'd been sitting in the sand. He looked up at the sky and realized he didn't know the constellations of this world, couldn't figure out how much time had passed. Surely half of his time in the circle was already gone.

Daniel shivered as a cool breeze swept over his over-heated skin. He could smell his own sweat. It was hot in the mines--he'd forgotten how hot it could be. And oh God, he'd left them. He'd left Sam and Teal'c and Jack.

"I'm sorry," he said, not surprised his voice cracked. "I didn't mean to... I shouldn't have...the sarcophagus...I'm sorry."  


* * *

Jack looked at Carter and Teal'c as Daniel continued calling their names along with his repeated apologies.

"Sir, the sarcophagus withdrawal," Carter whispered.

"I know."

And now the pacing had started, pacing that brought back memories of being locked in an isolation room with Daniel after they'd managed to get him out of the storeroom. Daniel had paced for hours, alternately crying and screaming at Jack to let him go back through the Gate.

"Help me," Daniel said, so softly that only his teammates could hear him.

"We're here, Daniel," Carter replied from Jack's side. "We're here with you."

"Sam? Sam, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you," Daniel's voice was low, his words rapid. "I didn't want to hurt you."

"I know, Daniel," Carter assured him. Jack put a hand on her shoulder, the only support he could give.

Daniel turned away from them and began pacing in the confined space. Jack could hear him muttering but had no idea what he was saying.

"Teal'c?"

"He is speaking the language of his adopted home, of Abydos," Teal'c said after a few moments. "He wonders why Sha're is not here."

"Tookey didn't say anything about this. Did Daniel say anything about this?" Jack asked.

Teal'c and Carter both shook their heads.

"It's possible there is some sort of venom or secretion from the insects that's causing the delirium," Carter postulated. She sounded strangely tentative, nothing compared to her usual confidence. She sniffed as she looked at Daniel.

"We're gonna get him out of there and home as soon as Tookey and I have a little talk," Jack said to her.

"O'Neill, we are strongly outnumbered," Tealc' pointed out, keeping his voice low.

"Just gonna have a talk with the man in charge." Jack gave one last look at Daniel before he walked towards Teluca.

The guards on either side of Teluca stiffened at Jack's approach but Teluca said something Jack couldn't hear and the men stepped away.

"We need to take Daniel home. Those bugs that so kindly 'cleansed' him are making him sick."

"The cleansing is not complete." The tone was one of a parent to an unreasonable child. "I give my word there is no lasting harm in the cleansing. Do you not wish to allow your friend to honor you?" Teluca asked, gesturing to include Carter and Teal'c.

"Not when honor means he suffers," Jack snapped. "You changed the rules of the game on him."

"Changed the rules?" Teluca asked.

"Standing, not speaking. That was the deal. There was nothing mentioned about those over-grown cockroaches. Whatever it is they did to him, it's causing him to hallucinate, to see things that aren't there; to remember bad things that..."

"Yes," Teluca agreed. "It is how the cleansing proceeds." He brought a hand to his chin and stroked it as he looked towards the circle where Daniel still paced. "We will not allow him to leave the circle, but I will not enforce the silence. It is to my sorrow that I did not explain that to him. He is a foreigner and I should have realized he might not have known the effects of the cleansing." Teluca gave a small bow. "You may go, O'Neill." He looked at the sky. "Yet a handspan of the moon and the cleansing will be over."

Jack clenched his right hand into a fist. It was so tempting to smash it into Teluca's face, but he didn't. Of course he didn't. Jack walked away in disgust, hating the feeling of helplessness. For now, his team was in another's hands.  


* * *

He knew it was over. He'd failed, just as he'd failed in so many things. Sha're, Skaara, he'd failed them both, Sha're lost to the Goa'uld a second time. The pain in his soul mingled with the pain from the staff blast and he wanted nothing more than to weep, but he needed to hang on, to tell Jack he was sorry he'd failed.

But Jack wasn't here, he remembered. He'd promised he'd watch their backs. Jack, Sam, Teal'c--he hoped they made it off the ship. God, he hoped they did. It would be nice to know that for at least once in his life he hadn't screwed up someone else's, that dying now would mean that someone else would live.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. He was so very cold and he curled around the pain. He hadn't wanted to die alone. He'd hoped...but...it was cold and dark and he was alone. The tears he couldn't keep at bay felt like scalding water as they trickled down his cheeks.

Cold, pain, dark, cold, alone, cold. And then someone was touching him, a warm hand rested on his cheek, a thumb wiped away a tear, and he was being held tightly.

"Daniel," a voice said and he couldn't remember who it was, but it meant he wasn't alone.  


* * *

"Sha're, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Daniel repeated over and over while he sank to his knees in the sand.

Jack looked at Carter and Teal'c and made up his mind.

"T? Cover me," he ordered. "This is gonna end now."

"Sir," Carter said, instantly alert.

"Keep an eye on Daniel," Jack told her before he headed back to Teluca.

"It stops and it stops now." Jack kept his tone quiet but his words were laced with steel.

"It cannot stop," Teluca said. "Once begun..."

"It stops now," Jack repeated again, his voice even. "The rules were changed the minute those bugs started doing whatever it was to him. See, I believe in fair play---and I don't like people changing the rules mid-game."

Teluca stared at Jack, his lips drawn in a tight line. Jack caught one of the guards moving out of the corner of his eye and that quick Teal'c was by the man's side.

"I did not make the rules, O'Neill, and your friend agreed to the conditions set forth. Fair play--would you tell me that on your world fair play prevails?"

"No. But I will tell you that for Daniel it does."

"The ceremony will continue," Teluca announced, implacable.

"Then we play by my rules," Jack said, turning and heading straight for the circle. He heard gasps of surprise as he stepped into the circle and knelt by Daniel. But there was no hail of stones, no one trying to pull him from his friend's side. Teal'c and Carter entered the circle too.

"Sir, what..."

Jack shook his head and wrapped his arms around a shivering Daniel. He used his thumb to wipe away the tears from Daniel's cheek.

"Daniel," he said. "You're not alone. We're here."

"Jack?" Daniel didn't raise his head and his voice was a mere whisper. "You came back?"

"Never left, buddy," Jack answered. He motioned with one hand for Carter and Teal'c to move closer. They surrounded Daniel, hiding him from the view of the natives.

"I thought I was alone. Left behind," Daniel whispered into the small circle they'd formed. "Don't want to die alone." His shivering increased.

"Not alone, Daniel," Carter assured him. Jack nodded in approval as she put a hand on Daniel's shoulder. "We're with you."

"DanielJackson," Teal'c added and placed his hand on the top of Daniel's head.

"Good." Daniel finally raised his head and looked at Jack. "Promise..." He gripped Jack's arm with cold fingers.

Jack shook his head. "No need. You're gonna be okay."

"Sha're," Daniel whispered and his breath came out in a long sigh as he went limp in Jack's arms.

"Daniel?" Jack called. He shook Daniel and then bent his head closer to listen for breath.

"Damn it, he's not breathing." Jack released his friend, laying him flat on the ground and scrambling to his knees. "Carter, check his pulse." He gave the order while sweeping his fingers in Daniel's mouth to make sure his airway was clear. Tilting back Daniel's head, pinching Daniel's nose, Jack bent over to begin artificial breathing. He turned his head after the first breath, watching Daniel's chest, hoping to see some sign of life.

"Carter?"

"No pulse, sir," Carter replied. "Starting CPR."

The world narrowed to the small bit of sand SG-1 occupied. Time collapsed to the rhythm of breath and compression. Nothing existed but the mission to save one of their own. Jack was aware of Teal'c replacing Carter and then Carter taking over his position.

"C'mon," Jack urged as he knelt by Daniel's head. "C'mon, breathe."

"O'Neill," Teal'c said then, and Jack held his breath while he watched Daniel's chest rise and fall on its own.

"Keep breathing," Jack ordered Daniel. Carter was sitting back on her heels, a hand to her mouth, her breath coming out in harsh gasps, the aftermath of adrenaline.

"DanielJackson," Teal'c said. He looked at Jack when there was no response other than a very soft moan.

"Teluca!" Jack yelled. "Let us out of here now. He needs medical attention." He turned his attention back to Carter and Teal'c as the whole crowd began approaching the circle. "Head's up, campers," he said for only them to hear.

"We cannot let you leave, O'Neill," Teluca said from the edge of the circle. "The ceremony is not complete."

Jack surged to his feet and saw Teal'c do the same. One of the guards raised his spear but didn't move when Teluca put up a hand.

"Daniel needs medical care. His heart stopped beating. If you need a sacrifice, if you need someone to continue this whole...thing, then you have me."

"I would stand for DanielJackson," Teal'c said from his position beside Jack.

"I would too," Carter added as she remained kneeling by Daniel's side.

"Any of us, all of us, but let Daniel go," Jack said.

There was a low murmur in the crowd then, reminding Jack of the sound of ocean waves. Teluca nodded and then smiled.

"There is no need," he said.

Jack frowned. "No need? We need to take him home."

"The ceremony is complete," Teluca announced, turning to face the crowd. "It was a good testing."

Shouting and laughter greeted his words.

"Sir," Carter said, her voice sounding strained.

"Carter?"

"The sun. The sun is coming up."

It didn't seem that so much time could have passed, but the first rays of this world's sunlight were racing across the ground towards them.

"That's..."

"Interesting," Teal'c said when Jack couldn't seem to find words.

The light touched Daniel's hair, turning it golden and highlighting the scratches on his body.

Jack rested his hand on Daniel's chest, relieved to feel the now steady beat. Already his friend's skin felt warmer even though Jack didn't think the temperature had come up that much.

As they watched, Daniel's lips turned up in a smile and he stretched one arm, as if he was waking up from a normal night's sleep.

"Carter?"

"I don't know, sir," she answered. She pointed to the scratches that were disappearing as the sun continued to rise.

"Daniel?" Jack asked. "C'mon, buddy. Time to wake up."

"Mmmph. Lemme sleep."

"DanielJackson, you cannot have coffee until you wake."

Jack looked up at Teal'c. "Coffee?" he mouthed.

"Coffee," Daniel repeated and opened his eyes. He closed them quickly and gave a groan.

"You okay?" Jack asked.

Daniel cracked one eye open. "It's too early," he said before closing his eye.

Jack placed a hand on Daniel's shoulder and shook it gently. "We need to ske-daddle." He watched as Daniel swallowed before opening both his eyes again.

"Ske-daddle?" Daniel asked. He raised one hand to rub at his chest. His eyes widened and he started to sit up. Teal'c knelt down behind him, helping him.

"Daniel, I think..." Jack began...but Daniel cut him off with an outstretched hand.

"I...you...bugs..." Daniel said and pulled his T-shirt away to peer down at his chest. He then held up one of his hands and stared at it, turning it palm up and then palm down. "They were biting, scratching."

"How are you feeling, Daniel?" Carter asked.

Daniel shook his head and ran a hand down a bare leg before looking up at all of them. "Wasn't there...?"

"Blood?" Jack supplied helpfully. "Yeah."

"Then what...?"

"Carter?"

"I don't know, sir. I think it must be the sunlight."

"I feel fine," Daniel said, sounding totally bewildered.

Jack raised an eyebrow when he looked at him, but even he had to admit, Daniel was looking a hell of a lot better in the past ten minutes or so. His color had returned and there was no trace of the scratches that had marred his arms and legs after the bugs had crawled all over him.

"Sir," Carter caught his attention then, her voice quiet. Jack looked away from Daniel to see a few of the villagers approaching with their packs.

At Teluca's nod, their packs were tossed into the circle along with the bundle of Daniel's clothing. Teal'c retrieved their supplies and Jack had to smile at the eagerness with which Daniel took back his clothing.

"Um, guys?" Daniel clutched the clothes to his chest. "A little privacy?"

"Privacy? Daniel, you're half-naked in the middle of Tookey's nice little town, I don't think..."

"We will not watch, DanielJackson," Teal'c interrupted and placed a hand on Jack's shoulder, turning him away.

"I'm just saying," Jack pointed out with a shrug. He waggled a finger at Carter. "And no peeking, Carter."

"No sir," she replied. Her face was unreadable as she stared straight ahead.  


* * *

It hadn't been a lie. He really did feel fine. Daniel remembered the bugs crawling all over him, a slow march up his body. Things were a little hazy after that. He'd been alone. He remembered that too.

He finished buttoning his jacket and looked his teammates' backs. He thought he had to do it alone, but somehow Jack and Sam and Teal'c had wound up in the circle with him. He rubbed his chest again and then took a deep breath, thinking it should hurt and surprised when it didn't.

"I'm ready," he announced before putting on his glasses. His world came into sharp focus and he ducked his head at Jack's intent scrutiny. Sam looked like she'd been through something terrible. He could only hope he hadn't done something to hurt her like he had after his run-in with Shyla.

"Okay?" Jack asked.

Daniel stared at him a moment. Words just weren't processing through his brain as fast as he wanted. He nodded and took a few steps towards the edge of the circle. "I'm fine," he repeated and then stepped out of the circle. He heard Jack's shout behind him but those paintings that had been out of focus when he was first put into the circle were now blessedly clear thanks to the return of his glasses.

Vaguely aware of murmuring around him as Daniel walked towards the stone structure, but no one made any attempt to stop him. In fact, most of the people stepped out of his way. He hoped they weren't really bowing although it did sort of look like a bow.

The paintings were old--the colors faded from what he guessed would have been brilliance to weathered pastels. There was no writing, but as he scanned the well-drawn representations, he could feel his heart start to beat double time.

A test--Teluca had said it was a test. But Daniel had never suspected...

"For cryin' out loud." Jack's voice could be heard over the talking of the crowd and Daniel looked away from the paintings to see Jack walking towards him, Teluca by his side, evidently saying something Jack didn't like from the expression on the colonel's face. Sam and Teal'c walked behind them--Sam showing concern, Teal'c appearing unperturbed by the commotion.

Jack came to a halt in front of Daniel. He gestured at Teluca with his thumb. "Teluca says we're invited to a feast."

"Oh," Daniel said, unsure of why Jack sounded so peeved. He smiled at the native leader. "That's very kind."

"Hello? Are you forgetting something, Daniel?"

Daniel looked at the ground and then patted his jacket pockets. He shook his head. "I don't think so."

"Daniel."

"Jack."

"Daniel."

"Jack, I really don't feel like playing a guessing game with you," Daniel pointed out. "Is there some sort of problem?"

Jack stepped closer, grabbing Daniel's upper arm and turning them both away slightly. "In case you have forgotten, Daniel, these people just tried to kill you with their nice little bugs."

"Oh. Oh--no, no, no, Jack," Daniel pulled away and pointed at the paintings. "That's what I need to tell you. Well, not just you but Sam and Teal'c too. This was a test."

"But we knew that," Sam said. She looked at Daniel and then raised her eyebrows. "Not the test we thought?"

"Exactly." Daniel took a breath and then pointed to the wall. "This is the story, the reason behind the tests. What would a group of Jaffa do if they were all captured?" He looked at the rest of them and waited.

"They would not be captured," Teal'c responded.

"If they were," Daniel continued, "if they were overwhelmed by, I don't know, some sort of weapon, would one of them volunteer to stand for the others? And what would happen if one was thrown into the circle? If one of them was overcome by the bugs or some other sort of trial? Would the others risk their lives to retrieve, to help one who was injured?"

"They wouldn't help," Sam realized softly.

"The one who stood trial would be on his own," Teal'c added.

"So you mean, when we..." Jack motioned towards the circle and then pointed his finger to each of them in turn.

"Exactly." Daniel nodded vigorously. "The test wasn't for me alone. It was for all of us." He looked at Teluca who was smiling broadly at all of them.

"It was."

"Some test," Jack muttered.

Daniel frowned at him. "We passed." He looked back at the walls. "I need the video camera. I want to film this." He began to dig in his pack.

"Uht," Jack said, stepping in front of him and shaking his finger. "No. We are going home."

"I need to..." Daniel gritted his teeth as Jack shook his head. He turned his attention to Sam and Teal'c, looking for their support. "Guys, this is an important find. If we could find out what they used to neutralize the Jaffa..." He stopped when he realized Sam and Teal'c weren't going to be on his side. He pulled the neck of his T-shirt away and tried to peer down at his chest, sure he should see bruising but not sure why.

"You can not stay?" Teluca asked, looking from Daniel to Jack and then back at Daniel.

Daniel shook his head. "I'm sorry, but no. It is important that we return home." It wasn't a lie. Jack and the others certainly thought it was important--Daniel felt left out of the loop. He knew he should know what was going on, but he seemed to have lost time. From the set expression on Jack's face, something had happened during that time. Daniel just wished he knew what it was.

"Okay," he said to Jack. "I'm ready." He prepared to put his pack on but Teal'c took it from him.

"I will carry it, DanielJackson," Teal'c informed him.

"Um, okay. Sure."

"We will accompany you as you follow the sacred way," Teluca said. He clapped his hands and the same men Daniel remembered as guards reappeared with what appeared to be chair. Teluca motioned for each of them to take a seat.

"It's okay," Daniel reassured his teammates. "They're going to carry us."

"Carry us?" Jack asked from his seat.

"It's an honor," Daniel said and then nodded as Teluca indicated his guess was correct.

"So few are worthy. We hope you will return again to trade with us," Teluca offered. He clapped his hands again and the chairs were lifted.

Sam gave a little gasp as they began to move.

"Just relax with it, Sam," Daniel said. "You're not going to fall." He watched as she gave a tight nod before letting go of her rigid posture. Teal'c looked supremely comfortable as if being transported in this manner was commonplace while Jack was shifting his weight making the job of his porters more difficult. For his part, Daniel settled back and watched the passing scenery while trying to reconstruct the missing time.  


* * *

The sight of the wormhole was a welcome one. This mission was over for which he was grateful. Jack still didn't know how he was going to write up the report for this one--perhaps an aside or a footnote--oh yes, Doctor Jackson died again--snuck in so that Hammond wouldn't find it. He sighed as he spied Daniel currently in animated conversation with Teluca who had been carried in one of the chairs also. Jack shifted as a twinge in his lower back made itself known.

"Come on, Daniel," Jack said, keeping his tone light but wanting to just grab the man and throw him through the wormhole before anything else happened.

Teal'c and Carter stepped through together. Daniel walked up the few steps to the wormhole. He looked at Jack and nodded. "We're welcome back anytime," he informed Jack. Jack nodded and gave a half hearted wave to Teluca and his minions.

"Let's get..." Jack stopped as he realized Daniel had gone suddenly pale. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Daniel replied, shaking his head. "Just thought for a minute that I... Never mind."

They took two steps and suddenly they were on the ramp in the Gateroom.

"Get them off! Get them off!" Daniel was pulling at his clothes, not moving from his place on the ramp. "They're crawling all over me."

"No. No," Jack said, trying to grab Daniel's hands and getting an elbow in the gut for his trouble.

"DanielJackson." Teal'c stepped behind Daniel and wrapped his arms around him. Jack caught his breath and straightened, stunned that Daniel was now quiet and still.

Daniel ducked his head and stared at the ramp. "Um, I'm okay. Really. You can let go, Teal'c."

Jack motioned for Teal'c to release him.

"Would someone care to inform me what in Sam Hill is going on?" Hammond said.

Jack pivoted to face him. "Daniel had a little run-in with some nice flying cockroaches." He was relieved when he saw Fraiser and two medics arriving.

"Flying cockroaches," Hammond repeated slowly. "I'm sure SG-1's de-briefing will be interesting. You can report after your post-mission exams."

"Yes sir," Jack said, hearing Carter's echo with his.

"Cockroaches?" Fraiser asked.

"I do not believe they were actual cockroaches, DoctorFraiser," Teal'c said.

"Did they hurt you? Bite? Sting?" Fraiser asked Daniel as they all came down the ramp.

Daniel pushed his glasses up and looked at Jack. "Uh, yeah?"

"Yeah, Doc."

"Where?"

"I, well, I was...in my underwear," Daniel finished in a whisper.

"Janet, when the sun came up, the marks disappeared," Carter informed her.

"Interesting." Fraiser beckoned for them to follow. Jack could hear Carter explaining the other symptoms Daniel had while Daniel walked silent beside him.  


* * *

Daniel stared at the curtain Janet had pulled around the bed. The obligatory post mission MRI was finished and all that was left was her final check. He wondered if Sam, Jack, and Teal'c were whispering about him on the other side of the curtain. He heard Janet say something to someone outside the curtain before she turned her attention to him.

"How are you feeling, Daniel?" she asked as she took one of his hands and studied his arm.

"I'm fine. I told them I'm fine, but they don't believe me." He thought he would cringe as he realized he sounded more like three than thirty plus.

"What do you remember?" Janet stopped her exam and looked him in the eyes.

"The bugs." Daniel couldn't help the involuntary shudder at the memory. "And then I was cold but that's all until I saw Jack and the others were with me."

"Mmhmm."

"So am I allowed to go?" He brought his hand up to rub at the ache in his chest and quickly put it back in his lap. It was too late. Janet caught him in the act.

"Your chest?"

"I'm fine," he insisted. And he was. He didn't know why his chest ached--there was no bruise although he thought there should be.

"Yes you are." Janet smiled at him and pulled the curtain back. "It's probably phantom pain."

Jack stopped talking as the curtain opened, giving Daniel a brief glance before looking at Janet.

"So Doc," he said in what sounded a casual tone.

"Doctor Jackson is in perfect health," Janet said. Daniel swore Sam's shoulders visibly sank in what appeared to be relief. "Along with the rest of your team, Colonel."

Jack rubbed his hands together. "Oh goody. That means we all get to go to the briefing, kids."

Daniel hopped off the bed and joined the others in their trip out of the infirmary. Sam walked so close that if he bent his right arm a fraction, he bumped her arm, Jack did the same on his other side, and Teal'c followed on his heels. Okay, something had happened on that planet that his teammates didn't care to share. He was smart enough to figure that out. But what could it have been that they felt the need to keep it from him? He hadn't hurt anyone that he knew of, and Teluca had appeared most pleased with the outcome of the test. He had stepped into the circle, the bugs had crawled over him and then his team was with him. Why couldn't he remember more? Had there been some sort of drug to induce amnesia given them? But that didn't make sense. Jack, Sam, and Teal'c were obviously remembering something.

Daniel took his seat at the briefing table with no real memory of arriving there.

"Water?" Jack asked and without waiting for a reply poured a glass and handed it to Daniel.

"Um, thanks," Daniel said. Jack motioned with his finger, mimicking a tipped cup. "I'm not really thirsty." Daniel gave a brief smile.

"Okay," Jack said and began to tap the table with his fingers. "You feeling okay?"

"I'm fine," Daniel said. "And why do all of you keep asking me that?" He couldn't miss the guilty looks that flashed around the table but he had no chance to say anything else because General Hammond entered the room.

"Colonel O'Neill," General Hammond said after they'd exchanged the obligatory greetings.

"The welcoming party wasn't very welcoming, sir," Jack began. Daniel tried to concentrate on Jack's words but found his attention wandering as he tried to puzzle out the gap in his memory. It just wasn't making sense that his teammates were trying to keep a secret from him.

Jack had paused in his narrative and the sudden silence brought Daniel's focus back to the briefing room. Sam looked uncomfortable while Teal'c's mouth was drawn in a grim line.

"Doctor Jackson?" General Hammond asked when Daniel held up a finger.

"I'm sorry, sir. I don't remember what happened after the bugs, but something obviously did." He looked at Jack and frowned. "I don't know why..."

"The insects caused DanielJackson to hallucinate," Teal'c interrupted. "He relived some of our missions."

From their expressions, he hadn't been reliving any of SG1's more pleasant ones.

"He believed he saw Sha're," Sam added and then turned her glance to her folded hands.

Sha're. There had been a young woman with black hair and the same sway in her hips Sha're had. Daniel wasn't sure if the memory was real or one he'd conjured up at Sam's words.

He shivered despite the warmth of the room. He'd been so cold. Cold and alone, his team just on the other side of the circle he couldn't cross. Hazy memories of Jack calling to him, of Sam pleading with him to stay where he was, with Teal'c standing at the edge of the circle and commanding him to not move formed in his mind. They needed to go, there was no hope left and he would watch their backs. And then he was...

"Dying. I was dying," Daniel said.

"You were *dead*," Jack said, his tone flat.

"Dead?"

"Your heart stopped beating. You did not breathe," Teal'c reported.

"We did CPR, General," Sam added.

"A long time. We did it a long time." Jack sounded tired.

"I didn't know, sir." Daniel looked at the general who gave him a small smile.

"I'm sure you didn't, Doctor Jackson. I hope Doctor Fraiser was informed of the effects the *bugs* had on Doctor Jackson."

"Yes, sir," Jack said.

"I'll expect the details in your written reports," General Hammond concluded as he pushed back his chair. "SG-1 is on stand-down until 0900 tomorrow."

They stood while the general left the room.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Daniel asked as soon as he was left alone with his team.

"You wanted to remember you died?"

"That's not what I meant, Jack." Daniel leaned forward and placed his hands on the table. "You didn't tell me, but you had no trouble telling Janet."

"CPR is..."

"I know, Sam." Daniel straightened and pushed up his glasses. "I know you needed to tell her, but it would have been nice if one of you thought I might like to know what happened instead of allowing me to wonder if I'd hurt one of you." He shook his head as they continued to stand in silence. "I'll see you tomorrow." Daniel didn't look back as he left the briefing room. Take a shower, go home, put it behind him. That's what he needed to do, but somehow he didn't think it was going to be that easy.  


* * *

"That was fun," Jack commented as Daniel left. Teal'c stood staring at the closed door while Carter seemed to be studying the grain of the table.

"He's right. We should have told him, sir."

"Yeah we should have. Whose idea was it to not say anything?"

"I do not believe it was anyone's idea, O'Neill. I believe we simply failed to inform DanielJackson of the events of the test."

He'd thought they'd been protecting Daniel, but of course they hadn't. There wasn't any reason whatsoever he had for *not* telling Daniel about the CPR, except that Jack himself didn't want to relive seeing his best friend die. He'd thought maybe there'd been some sort of something in those bugs or in the sunlight that miraculously wiped all the bad shit that had happened to Daniel during his testing from his mind and that he wouldn't remember. That brilliant idea had been put to rest after Daniel's little breakdown on the ramp. He should have told Daniel, but he hadn't. It was time he set things right.

"My place, nineteen hundred," Jack ordered Carter and Teal'c. "Stop at Pepita's and get our usual order."

"Do you think Daniel is going to want to be around us?" Carter asked.

"Do you think we should let him stew about this alone? Would *you* want to be alone with the memories of those cockroaches crawling all over you?" Jack headed for the door. He had one pissed-off team member to find.

Jack sat down on the bench in the locker room and waited. He was sure it wouldn't be long until Daniel appeared. Quick showers were Daniel's specialty. Jack considered himself lucky that he'd made it to the locker room before Daniel could shower and change. He tried to compose an apology but everything he thought of sounded trite or insincere. God, seeing Daniel stop breathing, feeling cold skin under his fingers; it had been a nightmare, a sign of his failure as the commanding officer of SG-1. It should have been him in the circle to begin with. But that was water under the bridge and now things needed to be set right.

The shower shut off and Daniel came around the corner, toweling his hair, and headed straight for his locker.

"Hey," Jack said.

"God!" Daniel dropped the towel and literally jumped around to face him. Jack supposed he should be grateful Daniel was wearing a bathrobe because he thought a towel around Daniel's hips probably would have wound up on the floor too. "What are you doing here?" Daniel squinted at him.

Jack made a show of sniffing his armpit, extremely grateful he'd already showered while Daniel was undergoing Fraiser's tests. "This isn't your private locker room." Oh good job, Jacko me boy. Alienate him further.

Daniel shrugged at his reply and opened his locker pulling out the slacks and plaid shirt he'd worn to the base yesterday before the mission.

"Daniel," Jack began. His friend froze with one hand on his deodorant. "We, Carter and me and Teal'c, we..."

"It's okay," Daniel said. He dropped his hand and turned to face Jack, his expression neutral. "I was out of line."

"No, see, that's where you're wrong." Jack held up a finger when Daniel started to talk. "Let me finish. You put it all on the line for us, Daniel. Again. You *died*."

"I don't think I was technically dead," Daniel offered. "I think there'd be some side effects or something if I had been."

Jack stared at him, Daniel's hair still dripping, his face even younger without his glasses, and wondered if Daniel truly had no idea of his own value. "You really don't remember anything other than the bugs do you?" he settled on asking.

Daniel shook his head. "It's all kind of hazy after those bugs flew away." He scratched at his arm and then ducked his head.

"We did CPR a long time, Daniel. A long time. I don't know what or why or how you came back to us, but we've really got to talk about your propensity for getting yourself killed."

Daniel leaned against his locker. "I didn't know. I thought I knew what was going to happen. Thought I had it all figured out." He picked up his shirt and fiddled with one of the buttons. "I can still feel them crawling over me. Not all the time, but you know..."

Jack nodded. "Yeah I do." This wasn't the time or place to talk about bad memories and how they could haunt you for months or years, and Jack knew Daniel knew all the words he could possibly tell him on the subject. So he relied on what he could do to help.

"Daniel."

"Jack?"

"Get dressed. Carter and Teal'c are picking food up at Pepita's and you know what happened the last time Teal'c got a hold of the burritos before anyone else."

Daniel smiled at him and nodded before turning his back. "Um. Privacy?"

"This isn't your private locker room," Jack pointed out again, but this time with a grin.

"Suit yourself." Daniel shrugged.

Jack got up and left to stand in the hall, just as he knew Daniel expected him to. He whistled as he leaned against the door. Nightmares would still come, but as a team, as friends, they could conquer anything.

  



End file.
